


Gwaren Strawberries

by Kira_Tamarion



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Tamarion/pseuds/Kira_Tamarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maric forces Loghain to go home to Celia during her second pregnancy. Loghain comes home and find a bowl of Gwaren Strawberries, and a treasure he never realized he had and . Loghain and Celia. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwaren Strawberries

**Author's Note:**

> Published on FF.Net 05-21-11 
> 
> This is a one shot for the Friday Cheeky Monkey Challenge: Prompt: Loghain having sex with his wife, Celia... while she's pregnant. Sweet and romantic. 
> 
> Set in the AU of The Heart of the Leader, where Loghain have a second child.

Loghain arrived in Gwaren, late in the afternoon. Maric had forbidden him from even stepping foot into Denerim for the rest of Celia's pregnancy.

"Damn it Loghain! I can handle things here. Go home to your wife! After you missed Anora's birth, Rowan bade me, if 'Celia is ever again with child, you make bloody sure that brooding idiot gets his arse back to Gwaren, where he belongs.' "

Even after all these years, the mention of Rowan's name caused a part of Loghain's heart to ache. It didn't help that the words sounded just like Rowan, almost as if she were speaking to him through Maric. The next day he left for Gwaren.

He arrived without fanfare;, and told the staff to not alert the Teyrna to his presence. He found her in her sitting room, with Anora. The rays of setting sun streamed through the window, illuminating the room and bathing Celia in a rosy glow. She sat on her chair with a sleepy Anora on her lap. Celia hadn't seen him yet, so he stepped back, out of sight, and listened.

"Hush, _Cariad_ , it's rest time."

"Mama, sing the alive song, pwease?" Loghain smiled, Anora always forgot the L when she was tired.

"pLease" Celia corrected her.

"Please, sing mama."

"Alright, settle in, sweetling." Anora snuggled against her as Celia began to sing; her rich voice filled the sitting room, while Loghain listened.

_"In Gwaren's fair city, where girls are so pretty,  
that's where I first met Sweet A'nora MacTir.  
She wheeled her wheelbarrow  
Through streets that are narrow  
Crying Cockles and Muscles  
Alive alive-o!"_

Loghain came around the corner, watching Celia sing to the now sleeping Anora, as his voice joined her for the chorus.

_"Alive, Alive-oho! Alive, Alive-oho!  
Crying Cockles and Muscles  
Alive alive-o."_

Celia smiled in surprise, and winked at Loghain as they continued softly, looking at Anora.

_"Alive, Alive-oho! Alive, Alive-oho!  
Crying Cockles and Muscles  
Alive alive-o."_

Celia stood to greet her husband, still holding their sleeping daughter in her arms. "Let me put Anora to bed and let the cook know you're here. I'll be right back."

Loghain nodded and watched her walk out of the room. He was always amazed at the grace with which Celia carried herself; she seemed to glide when she walked. As he waited, he watched the sun finish its show for the day.

"I didn't expect you; is everything alright in Denerim?"

Loghain turned to Celia; she had removed her shawl, revealing a forest green gown that brought out the blue in her eyes and the light red-gold of her hair. The fabric flowed over her belly, which swelled with life. _Maker, she looks radiant._

Celia waved her hand at Loghain to get his attention. He blushed as he realized he was staring. "Everything's fine. You look like you're feeling well?"

"I am. I'm fine and so is the baby. What brings you home?"

Loghain hadn't really seen much of her when she was pregnant with Anora, so her question wasn't as odd as it sounded. "I'm sorry that you think I need a reason."

Celia smiled at her husband. _He wouldn't be my Loghain if he wasn't at least a little prickly._ "You certainly need no reason to be home, but you have to admit, it is…unusual. How long will you be staying?"

"What would you say, if told you I would be here to watch you bring our second child into the world?"

Celia's face lit up with a smile that would rival the sun. Closing the distance between them, she slipped her arms around his neck as he pulled her as close as he could. "I would say, 'welcome home.' My husband."

"Is Anora asleep for the night?"

"She refused to nap today, so I think so. I will ask Molly to tend to her if she wakes. Would you like me to have our supper sent upstairs?"

"I would like that very much." Loghain's voice was rough with desire. The feel of Celia's body against his, the press of her belly, the sent of her lavender and heather perfume, was all amazingly intoxicating.

Celia pulled back. "I will meet you upstairs?"

"You had better, or I will find you and carry you up there."

"Is that supposed to convince me to return?" Celia smiled playfully, as she headed towards the kitchen.

Loghain walked upstairs to the bedroom. A hot bath was already waiting. _Bless that woman_. He quickly undressed and slid into the hot water, closing his eyes and letting the heat sooth his travel-sore muscles. He must have dozed off, as he awoke to the touch of soft hands smoothing his hair from his forehead. Opening his eyes, he saw Celia kneeling next to him, wearing a robe of deep blue. Her hair, loose and flowing, framed her heart-shaped face and full red lips.

"Dinner is in our bedroom, my husband, there are fresh towels next to you and your robe is next to them."

"You are too good to me, Celia."

"Hardly. I enjoy spoiling you. Now, no more sleeping, come have dinner."

  
**~oOOo~**   


Loghain stood in the just inside the bedroom, in his black robe; his damp hair was unbound and loosely fell to his shoulders. He looked relaxed, and inhaled deeply as the smell of shepherd's pie wafted through the room. Celia moved to him, taking his hand and leading him to supper. While they ate he told her about the affairs in Denerim, about Maric and Cailan, and the latest court gossip. Celia told him about Anora, how bright she was, about her latest adventures. She filled him in on the comings and goings of the local Banns.

When they finished supper, Celia had the maid remove the platters, then walked over to a napkin-covered, silver bowl. With a flick of her wrist, she removed the napkin to reveal Gwaren strawberries, Loghain's favorite. They were plump and red, and now they reminded him of Celia's lips. He pulled Celia onto his lap and as he held her in his arms, she fed him one of the succulent berries. He could feel the juice on his lips as he kissed her, sharing the flavor of the berries' tart sweetness. Her tongue licked his lips and he opened his mouth, deepening the kiss.

He pulled back, looking at his wife, stoking her cheek; he had never seen her skin glow as radiantly as it did now. It was like he had never really seen her before. "Celia, you are a beautiful woman, but here, now, swelled with our child, you are _breathtaking_." Pulling her to him, he covered her lips with his, delighting in the taste of her mouth.

Celia got off Loghain's lap and stood up. Loghain stood took her back into his arms, and claimed her mouth once again. Her tongue danced with his, as Celia quickly untied his robe and slipped it off his shoulders. Loghain broke from the kiss, his fingers as eager as hers, as he removed her robe. Then he stepped back and looked at her. The light from the fireplace made her pale skin look golden. His eyes hungrily traveled from her face to her graceful neck, then to the swell of her breasts and the deep color of her nipples, then lower, nestled below her breasts, to the swell of her belly. From her stomach, his eyes traveled to the apex of her thighs, and her red curls, and then down her slender legs.

Celia watched him as his eyes roved over her body. Many people thought Loghain's taciturn nature extended to the bedroom. _How wrong they are_. This was the first time he had ever seen her this far along with child, so she was anxious at first. However, given his obvious reaction, she relaxed.

Loghain noticed. "You were anxious about me seeing you. Are you afraid that I would not like what I see?" She merely nodded. He smiled. Taking her hand, he led her to the bed. "Come, Celia, let me show you how wrong you are."

Celia laid down on the bed; Loghain brought over the bowl of strawberries and laid next to her. Propping up his head on one hand, he took one of the larger strawberries in his other hand and held it up to the light. "You, madam, are a lot like this succulent, ripe fruit."

She smiled. "Would my lord care explain his unique comparison?"

Loghain gave her a smile that was full of desire and wonder, a look solely reserved for her. Looking back at the berry, "It is a deep, ruby red." He then gently stoked the tip of the berry along Celia's mouth. "Like your lips." Kissing them softly, tasting them like he would the fruit. Celia sighed at the touch and moved her hands to his shoulder.

"No, put your hands down, my wife. I want to worship you as you deserve to be."

The deep resonance of his voice was like a caress, her skin started to tingle, and warmth spread to her core.

"Tender, yet firm flesh." He whispered as he gently stoked her throat with the berry, and then followed with his mouth. His tongue and lips and teeth, licking, nibbling, and nipping the sensitive area behind her ears, the hollow of her throat, the nape of her neck. Each kiss, each sensation, made Celia gasp.

"Full and rounded." Again, everywhere he touched with the tip of the cool berry, he followed with the moist heat of his mouth and tongue. Celia moaned. He kissed and nibbled every part of her breast, intentionally avoiding her nipples. Celia groaned in frustration. Loghain smiled as ran another cool berry against each dark nipple, causing them to swiftly stiffen. Putting down the berry, he enveloped one nipple with his mouth, and sucked and nipped as he played with the other, gently tweaking and twisting it.

"Loghain, yes!" She moaned and panted. Her hips started to gently undulate, as she gripped the sheet with her hands.

Loghain smiled to himself as he continued worshiping her breasts, moving from one to the other, then back to her neck and plundering her mouth. The kiss was more demanding, his buried his hand in her hair, holding her to him. Her arm circled his shoulders as their bodies pressed together. Loghain started to move his mouth down her body, to her belly. He ran his hands over it, feeling the smooth skin, he gently, almost reverently, kissed it, then he laid his head against it, has if he were trying to hear the baby. The warmth of his breath, the slight rasp of his stubble, sent another shot of warmth to her core as another moan escaped her lips.

He looked up at Celia and smiled. Taking another strawberry, he gently nipped off the very tip. "Sweet, juicy, and mouthwatering." Holding Celia's eyes with his, he gently stroked the berry in her red curls, Celia moaned sharply and opened her legs. Loghain smirked and touched the dripping strawberry to her moist nether lips, Celia hips move in circles, as she felt the cool berry against her sensitive skin. Celia's breaths were becoming erratic, panting with desire. Loghain continued to tease her.

"Pl…please, _Cariad _, please…"__

"Please what?" As he slowly rubbed the berry against her nub.

"Please…I need to feel y…your mouth."

Loghain smiled wickedly, and began to lick all the places that he had spread the berry juice, nibbling and licking, driving Celia wild. Her hips bucked and rolled, and then Loghain placed his mouth over her pearl and sucked as he gently inserted one finger into her core. He slid his finger in and out as he work her pearl with his mouth. Celia was bucking and gasping, moaning his name like a chant.

"Come for me, Celia." He said as he inserted a second finger. She came, hard. Screaming his name, as he prolonged her ecstasy. Almost at the point of no return himself, he rolled her on her side, nestling behind her. Lifting up her free leg, he entered her, slowly, lost in the feeling. _Maker, she feels exquisite_.

He started with a slow and steady rhythm, Celia turned her head to him and they kissed hungrily. She tasted her juices and that of the berry, on his lips and tongue. Loghain began to quicken and deepen his thrusts. Celia matched his rhythm, and together they moaned, Loghain grunted, they were both almost out of their minds with desire. Finally Celia screamed again, coming for the second time, as Loghain reached his peak, shouting her name into the crook of neck as they lay there, happy and spent.

Once he could catch his breath, he gently turned Celia to face him, her eyes shined, her smile was one he would always treasure. "I love you, Celia."

"And I love you, my husband. Although I don't think I will be able look at a Gwaren strawberry again without blushing."

Laughing, Loghain brought his hand to her belly, and within seconds he felt the baby kick, hard. Surprise was clear on Loghain's face. "Was Anora this strong?"

"No, not really, the midwife thinks it's a boy."

"If so, may we name him after my father?"

Celia smiled. "I had hoped to."

Loghain put his lips to her belly and said softly. "Hello, Gareth."

The baby kicked again, more softly.

"I think he likes it." Loghain laughed and Celia joined him.


End file.
